


Karma is a bitch

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: - Да! Слава богу, моя карма ещё не совсем сука!Наверное, это не совсем то, что стоит говорить симпатичным парням при первой встрече, но фильтровать слова не в стиле Яняна.





	Karma is a bitch

Отсутствие какой-либо организованности - вот то единственное, к чему до сих пор, даже после нескольких лет жизни в Китае, не может привыкнуть Янян. В момент, когда он оказывается посреди незнакомой улицы с открытой в телефоне картой и абсолютным непониманием того, куда ему идти, по немецкой педантичности он скучает особенно сильно. Пусть даже он сам за время учебы в Германии так и не смог перенять эту несомненно полезную черту характера. Он ещё раз смотрит на адрес, на карту, на здания перед собой только для того, чтобы убедиться, что нужный ему дом совершенно точно отсутствует что там, что там. Некстати вспоминается Гарри Поттер, и Янян уже близок к тому, чтобы взмахнуть воображаемой волшебной палочкой и увидеть, как дома разъезжаются в стороны, являя его взору несчастную (и не такую уж маленькую, если верить информации на сайте, чтобы действительно где-нибудь спрятаться) студию, в которую он уже отчаивается попасть. Хендери, как назло, тоже не отвечает на сообщения. «Опоздаю минут на пятнадцать, сорри» - его последние слова час назад, и Янян думает, что проще ему подождать эту четверть часа на улице, чем заблудиться ещё сильнее, но, видимо, ангелы на этом свете все же существуют. Во всяком случае, именно такое определение первым приходит ему в голову, когда он видит нерешительно направляющегося к нему незнакомого парня.

\- Привет. Извини, если вопрос покажется странным, но ты случайно не студию ищешь?

Губы Яняна сами растягиваются в улыбке от осознания скорого спасения - именно от этого, а не от мягкого взгляда напротив и кудряшек, умилительно падающих на скрытые за стёклами очков глаза.

\- Да! Слава богу, моя карма ещё не совсем сука!

Наверное, это не совсем то, что стоит говорить симпатичным парням при первой встрече, но фильтровать слова не в стиле Яняна - по крайней мере, не с теми, кто выглядят его ровесниками. Да и парень усмехается вроде незлобно и мотает головой куда-то в сторону угла дома.

\- Тебе нужно обойти здание сзади. Вход во дворе, хотя указатель не сразу найдёшь. Пойдём, я провожу.

Янян с готовностью кивает и незаметно рассматривает парня те две минуты, что они обходят здание, кажущееся бесконечным. Интересно, но тот совсем не выглядит как человек, собирающийся заняться физической нагрузкой.

\- Первый раз здесь? Ты не удивляйся, что я подошёл к тебе: люди часто блуждают вокруг в поисках входа. Кстати, я Деджун.

Деджун одну руку протягивает ему, а другую - к ручке двери, и выглядит это настолько комично, насколько же и мило.

\- Янян, - улыбается он в ответ и нерешительно заходит внутрь. Взору открываются узкая лестница и на удивление светлый холл. - Полагаю, мне куда-то сюда...

\- Тебе на второй этаж. Раздевалка, если что, у входа.

\- А ты хорошо ориентируешься. Часто здесь бываешь? - уступает наконец своему любопытству Янян, когда они поднимаются на нужный ему этаж. Деджун поправляет очки и поднимается на несколько ступенек выше.

\- Ну... Я здесь работаю, так что, полагаю, да.

Он смеётся, пока Янян пытается поймать упавшую челюсть и мысленно подсчитывает чужой возраст.

\- Ничего особенного, - поясняет Деджун, насладившись, видимо, его реакцией, - просто занимаюсь с детишками музыкой.

Яняну хочется лезть на стену от желания посмотреть и на то, как тот играет, и на то, как возится с детьми, но ему ещё надо переодеться и заплатить за зал (с Хендери он потом возьмёт проценты за каждую минуту опоздания, точно-точно!), а он и так задержался. Он с сожалением кивает и снова пожимает чужую руку.

\- В принципе, я мог бы догадаться, - хмыкает он. Деджун действительно выглядит достаточно солидно и аккуратно для того, чтобы слушать по вечерам какого-нибудь Вагнера, попивая вино за столом, на котором в художественном беспорядке разложены исчерканные пометками ноты. Янян мотает головой, прогоняя слишком привлекательное видение, больше напоминающее кадры из типичных артхаусных фильмов, и улыбается не торопящемуся отпускать его руку Деджуну. - В таком случае - удачного дня!

Его собственный день, пожалуй, тоже можно назвать удачным: Хендери опаздывает всего на десять минут вместо обещанных пятнадцати и в качестве извинения приносит ему банку ледяной колы (Янян мысленно сокращает процентную ставку за опоздание). Они даже успевают разобрать нужный танец - этот шедевр должен стать подарком на день рождения их общего друга. Но в том, что его карма сегодня определенно не такая сука, как обычно, Янян убеждается, когда замечает в холле на первом этаже знакомый бежевый пиджак и небрежно уложенные слегка вьющиеся волосы. В руках Деджуна картонный стаканчик с дешевым растворимым кофе, и Янян думает, что это идёт ему не меньше, чем бокал мерло. Он машет Хендери, чтобы тот его не ждал, и поспешно направляется к парню.

\- Быстро ты.

Деджун улыбается, увидев его, и встаёт с места.

\- Я бы и рад заниматься дольше, но для маленьких детей час - это и так край. 

\- Ммм... - Янян неловко закусывает губу, не решаясь задать волнующий его вопрос, но Деджун избавляет его от этой необходимости.

\- Вообще я ждал тебя.

Если бы Хендери сейчас был здесь, он бы наверняка не удержался от комментария о том, насколько глупо выглядит Янян с улыбкой на пол-лица, но, к его счастью, Хендери здесь уже нет, поэтому Янян просто спрашивает:

\- Правда? Зачем?

Деджун задумчиво сминает в пальцах стаканчик.

\- Ты сказал, что мог бы догадаться. Что ты имел в виду?

Янян несколько секунд смотрит на него, пытаясь осознать, что тот действительно ждал его только для того, чтобы задать этот несущественный, собственно, вопрос, а затем закидывает на плечо спортивную сумку и кивает в сторону двери.

\- Объясню, если ты проводишь меня отсюда до метро. Потому что мой друг уже ушёл, а снова выбираться по карте у меня нет никакого желания.

Деджун усмехается и первым направляется к выходу. Янян подозревает, что тот наверняка раскусил его истинные намерения, но если возражений с его стороны не последовало, не значит ли это, что Деджун не против? Не против прогуляться с ним, не против купить по дороге холодного чаю (потому что Янян, на самом деле, до сих пор умирает от жажды после репетиции) и, быть может, не против оставить ему свой номер.

Возможно, думает Янян, догоняя Деджуна, и в китайской неорганизованности порой бывают свои плюсы.


End file.
